The Future Dragon Riders
by Jessie59105
Summary: Eragon and Arya's kids William, Chantel, Sapphire, Andrew, and Juliet are princes and princess. Chantel and Sapphire are twins as well as Andrew and Juliet. Saphira found a mate and had five eggs. Who will be the future dragon riders? Will these five kids
1. Chapter 1: Juliet

**Dragon Riders**

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Eragon series or claim to. All I own is my ideas.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a cold, mucky day when Juliet woke up to a remarkable dream. She was in a cold sweat because the dream was so realistic. Her Mother and Father, King Eragon and Queen Arya, were in her dream. Her father, Eragon, was one of the riders who saved Alagesia; the other rider was her mother, Arya. Both of her parents helped the Varden free the land. There were many battles. Unfortunately, the evil King Galbatorix was a dragon rider himself and he had an egg as well, which hatched for Murtagh, who was Eragons' best friend. Her father had to battle him many times; one time Murtagh caught her father. While he was trap Murtagh reviled to Eragon that they were brothers. Fortunately, her uncle let him go but warned him that next time he wouldn't be so lucky. The Varden captured the third, and final egg, from Galbatorix; many hoping that it would hatch for them touched the egg. Only when Arya touched the egg, did it hatch. From then on her mother and father battled and defeated King Galbatorix, which freed Murtagh from the ancient language; which he swore under allegiance to King Galbatorix. Eragon and Arya soon restored order to the land and got married. Because they loved each other so much they did the whole wedding in the ancient language. All the people want them to be King and Queen of the land. So they complied. Juliet just woke up when her mother and father were being crowned. She was so happy. She loved listen to her father when he told her these types of stories. _Why did I have this dream this time? Why wasn't it about the story dad told me last night? _She suddenly got this weird feeling about the eggs like they were in trouble, therefore she ran to the secret room to check on the eggs. When she got there she saw that ever thing was all right. Instead of leaving right a way she stayed and admired the eggs for a while, especially the black one.

Juliet was always drawn to the black egg, yet so many others disliked it because it reminded everyone of Kings Galbatorix dragon, who caused so much pain. Except, she loved that egg. Her father always got mad if they tried to touch the eggs. He always gave a lecture if the triggered one of his defenses around the eggs. "You should always treat these eggs as if they are Kings and Queens and give them space," he always said to them. 'In just one more day, I get to touch it,' thought Juliet. She was practically jumping with joy because it would be the egg ceremony, where everyone, who was under 17 years old, in the land, came to touch the eggs to see if they would be the next riders.

Everyone expected her and her 4 other siblings to be the next dragon riders. Because it was in their blood and Saphria, Eragons' dragon, had found a mate. She had laid 5 eggs. Juliet loved to look at the eggs, because the way they glowed in the light. One egg was a fire red, another was emerald green, another was deep blue and the last two where dark maroon and pitch black. It was very odd because each egg fit the children's' personalities so well.

William, who was the oldest being 16, was quiet yet if you made him mad he was like a fire. Then there was Chantal, who was 15, she was just like her mother, peaceful and never let her emotions show, except her hair was brown like her fathers. Chantal and Sapphire were twins, but their personalities were different. Sapphire, who was 15 was quite, resourceful, like her mother, and when she had her mind set, she didn't change it at all, which was like her father and a little bit like her mother. Andrew who was the spitting image of his father, except his features were gentler like his mother, but his temper and personality was just like his father. He was 14 years old. Then Juliet who looked like her mother and father; her hair was black and features were gentle like her mother, but her eyes were blue like her father. Her temper took after her father, which was very short and she got easily frustrated. Andrew and Juliet were twins as well, but they weren't identical twins.

Unfortunately the royal children would go last so they could give the rest of the kingdom a chance. 'Though, Juliet thought, no one might want to touch this egg, so it might be mine.' She ran up the stairs out of the secret room that no one, except the royal family, knew about. She was so happy that she ran head long into to William, who was read a scroll about history while walking to his room. She was happy it was him because if it was anyone else they would have yelled at her, but all William did said,"So you've seen the eggs today." "Yes, and I'm so sorry for running into you." "Ah, well that is quiet alright and I assume that the eggs are all right." Juliet nodded; she was quite relieved that he wasn't mad. He smiled at her, gave her a quick hug, picked up his scroll and continued reading as he walked back to his room. Juliet thought to her self, 'I'm happy that he doesn't scold me all the time.' She smiled to herself and ran to her father to hear about another story; about his battles and victory over King Galbatorix.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please let me now if you want me to continue! I will do one more chapter but after that I don't know... 


	2. Chapter 2: William

The Future Dragon Riders

**Discalmer:** I don't own any of the Eragon triology. I only own my ideas.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a cold, mucky morning when William left the library after realizing that he had been there all night. The reason was because he found another division in the library on history, art, and the ancient language. Because he loved all his subjects in school, particularly these subjects, he excelled at all of his subjects. He had more understanding than any of his friends on these topics. Since his knowledge was so immense, he could live among the elves and they wouldn't observe that he was different, except for his ears. On his way to his room he was reading more about the ancient language and dragons, when his sister, Juliet, ran into him. Although he was very frustrated he didn't snap at her, even though she made him drop the scroll, because she had the look after she had seen the Dragon eggs. '_She really loves those eggs._' All he said was "So, you've seen the eggs today." She reply in kind like she always did, "Yes, and I'm so sorry for running into you." "Ah, well that is quiet alright and I assume that the eggs are all right." She nodded and ran to their father like always.

Suddenly, he realized what day it was and the ceremony was tomorrow. He was rapidly excited beyond comprehension. He loved to sit in the presences of the eggs, especially the Fire Red egg. He longed to touch it, be with it, and care for it. Unfortunately there was that depressing thought, '_if it hatches for me. But it might happen so don't worry._' At least that is what he always told himself. Extraordinaire, there was something about that egg that drove him to understand history, art and the ancient language. He wanted to know even more in order to care for the dragon appropriately. He bent to pick up the unwound scroll; he was startled to see a prophecy of five dragon eggs.

Which was about a Fire Red, a Emerald Green, a Deep Blue, a Dark Maroon, and a Pitch Black. He pick up the scroll, gave Juliet a quick hug and went to his room; so that he could research his own library more about the prophecy. As he was walking to his room he read about the prophecy. It was about 5 eggs a great blue dragon would have. The Fire Red was to rule all the lands that were flat; the Emerald Green was supposed to rule the all the woodlands; the Deep blue was to rule all the oceans; the Dark Maroon was to rule the land beneath; the Pitch black was to rule all the mountains and rejected creatures, as well as the urgals and others. When he reached his room he searched and searched but he couldn't find a single thing on the prophecy. He went back to the library and searched everwhere but nothing else on this prophecy existed. He immediately went to his father, who had just sent Juliet off with another story in her head. When William said he had something urgent his parents listened to him. When he told his father it was urgent; his father sent for his mother.

After she arrived he told them about the prophecy and showed them the document. They immediately went to the eggs and put even more protection on them. His father turned to his mother and him and said, "Now these eggs are more important than ever, if what you learned is true. Lets hope that no one else was able to read that scroll. That scroll will stay down here with the eggs because of its' importance." So William handed the scroll to his father and his father put the scroll in a cubbyhole in the wall and sealed it. After that went all went down to a secret room where no one would here and discussed this matter, for his parents treated each other equally. Finally they decided that who ever hatched the eggs, if it wasn't the children, would live, train and wouldn't leave the castle until they were ready. After they set the official rules they all went to a late supper. They were all extremely hungry because they were so busy that they forgot to eat. After dinner William went straight to bed because he hadn't slept in over 16 hours. When he got to his room changed his clothes by using magic and went to bed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's a short chapter but don't worry I have more coming!


	3. Chapter 3: Chantal and Sapphire

I'm ssssoooo sorry it has been so long. I had tons of homework and other things, so I didn't have any time. Oh yeah the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon and I only own my ideas. It's sad but true.

Future Dragon Riders

**Chapter 2: Chantal and Sapphire**

**C.P.O.V.**

It was a cold, mucky day when Chantal awoke from a hideous dream. She dreamt the Duza came back and killed all of her family except for her. She was in a cold sweet because the dream was so real. Her throat felt like she screamed long and hard but she didn't because her sister was still asleep. She studied her sister, Sapphire, until she was absolutely sure that she was still breathing.

Chantal loved her sister dearly. '_If I lost her, I would be nothing_.' Thought Chantal. They knew everything about each other because they shared a room, but also because they had a strong mental connection. Fortunately and unfortunately they were twins, whenever they wanted to trick their parents or friends they wore they clothing and hats, to cover their hair, because their hair was different colors. Unfortunately, a lot of guys they dated got confused between the two, even though the hair color was different.

Chantal got out of bed and went to sit in front of her mirror. As she sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair, she thought about the two guys the meet at the ice cream shop. Chantal and Sapphire were so happy because they were elves. They hadn't seen that many elves accept their mother and father. Best of all they were twins. One had light hair and the other had dark hair. They introduced themselves as Yaar and Cian, which meant forest and ancient. Chantal was extremely smart, especially when it came to knowing what others names meant. A lot of times their names betrayed they character. She was unsure about these two because a lot of elves are good at hiding their true intensions and betraying totally different intensions to through people off track. Even though she wasn't sure about Yaar and Cian, she liked them a lot. They had spent the whole day talking, walking, and even singing in the meadows. They had discussed almost everything. They said they came from Ellesmera, but they were banished because they disagreed with on of the lords in the high court. They didn't offer any more information but Chantal was fine with that answer. '_Today we are going to meet them_.' Chantal couldn't get them out of her mind and she secretly didn't want to. 'But they are commoners and I a princess' she exclaimed it a bit to loud over their metal connection, because she heard her sister stir behind her. Sapphire was staring long and hard at her. There was a long and acquired silence. Chantal broke the raze first; Sapphire always had a way of making her break their gazes first and a way to make her feel uncanny, even though she was younger. Sapphire spoke first, 'I know they seemed like commoners but they aren't. ' Sapphire simple stated. 'Oh, and how do you know that?' The reproach she gave was a bit harsher than it was supposed to be. 'Because I just asked Cian and the air about them was that of nobblity.' 'Oh, I'm sorry for snapping at you. So there is still hope!' Replied Chantal. Sapphire just smiled at her; both giggled; got dressed for the day and went to breakfast.

**S.P.O.V.**

When Sapphire awoke it was because of sisters comment about the boys being commoners and she being a princess. As she stirred, her sister tensed because Chantal woke her up. When Chantal turned around they were looking straight at each other. Sapphire stared long and hard at her sister. She knew this unnerved Chantal and she enjoyed doing it. After a while Chantal looked away and Sapphire desided that it was a good time to tell her sister. 'I know them seem like commoners but they aren't.' Chantal seemed shocked and came back with a reproach. 'Oh, and how do you know that?' Sapphire knew she didn't mean it that way. She simple stated, 'Because I asked Cian and the air about them was of nobility.' Chantal look relieved that she wasn't mad and simple said, 'Oh, I'm sorry for snapping at you. So there is still hope!' Replied Chantal. Sapphire responded with a smile; both giggled; got dressed for the day and went to breakfast.

Authors Note: So there's my chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't worry there's more coming!


	4. Just a little note!

A Note:

Please don't kill me but I'm probably not going to be able to post another chapter for a few days. It might be any where from two days to two weeks. I'm so sorry but I have a lot of schoolwork. Until then have a merry Christmas!


End file.
